Balloons
by yeszigv
Summary: Edward meets Bella one night, and he falls for her but she was warned about his reputation, so she ignores him. Then Edward sets his mind on making her fall for him. It won't be easy, it takes him 3 weeks to get her to say yes to a first date, 3 months and now he wants her to be his girlfriend. What do balloons have to do with his plan? B&EPOV Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

**Here I am with a new mini story, this was supposed to be a One-shot but in the middle I decided to make a Two-shot. This first part is Edward's pov, and the second will be Bella's.**

**And... I wrote it in English first, so that means I'll have to translate it to Spanish, first time I do this LOL**

**I really hope you enjoy it, it's so much longer and so much more than I imagined it was going to be, and I'm loving it.**

**So go on, read it and leave some love! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS AND PLACES ARE CREATION OF STEPHENIE MEYER, EVERYTHING ELSE IS OF MY OWN MAKING.**

* * *

**Balloons**

I didn't have any fucking idea of how to do this. I was raking my brain for some awesome ideas. I wanted this to be different, for this to not be unlike anything else she'd ever experienced. But damn it all to hell if it wasn't so much more difficult than to jump off a cliff into some fucking scary ocean full of rocks. This was going to kill me if I didn't think of something soon.

There had to be anything that could be of good use for me. But I couldn't seem to find it in my head, there were no nice, not even remotely good, things, and it was pissing me off.

What the fuck? She was all the freaking time in my mind, swirling around in the most beautiful images I could conjure of her.

Of course, there were no unbeautiful images of her, ever. So there was no other way around.

So, why the hell couldn't I think of something as beautiful for her as she was? Why not? Why not? I was going to lose my mind, damn it.

I shook my head, I was getting more desperate by the minute.

She fucking deserved the best, and I couldn't come up with something that would be the best, for her? How was that possible, I had no idea. I knew her, I knew her enough at least. She wasn't my best friend, I hadn't told her how I felt about what we had, not directly. I mean, she had to suspect something, anything. Rosalie and Alice must have told her there was something odd about my behavior towards her. For me, it was so obvious.

But of course I couldn't be sure. But, weren't women supposed to have this like additional sense, like a sixth sense? Fuck, like I could know something like that. And I didn't like it.

I just started thinking, I got on the Internet. It would be about fucking time it worked, but it didn't. I was going to flip.

_Fancy dinner?_ No fucking way.

Who was she? Any girl? Yeah, right. She was the most beautiful and brilliant and funny and perfect girl I had ever had the great pleasure of meeting. I was so not going to declare myself to Bella in such a corny way.

_Record a CD?_ Who was I, some lame guy who couldn't come up with something better? It would seem, at this moment, I fucking was.

_Do a banner with "I really like you! I want you to be my girlfriend..." imprinted and hang it somewhere, like school? _Hell to the no. That was even worse than the last two hideous options.

_Write her a letter?_ And now I was imagining myself with a stupid hat and some last-century-suit like one of those Shakespeare used.

And I had found another no for an answer. It wasn't so hard.

I was running out of fucking ideas, not that I had many to start with. So… I had to think better. I had to make a huge effort. She deserved it. I had to think back to all of our conversations, to all of those where she was with Rose and Alice. There had to be something.

But, why the hell did I seem to not be able to find it? This royally sucked. Maybe…

No, I did not like that idea.

_Play for her on my piano?_ That wasn't so bad, she'd no idea I could play the piano. But I didn't like that so much. There wasn't that special spark I wanted. If at least I had a song written by myself something special and unique for her, it would be different.

I was really trying fucking hard to get some good ideas. I just wanted one tiny and brilliant idea. But nothing useful was coming to my mind.

And I just couldn't believe it. It wasn't as if Bella was the first girl I would ask out and to be my girlfriend. I mean, I was 21, after all. I've had girlfriends before. Tanya was my first one, when I was 13 years-old, the first and the worst one. Fuck, I cringe by just thinking of her. And then there was Jessica Stanley, when we were 15 and I've just moved to Forks. Another disaster I've found with her after Tanya back in Chicago. They were just so fucking alike, that I couldn't believe I had fallen in Jessica's claws after my last experience, but she was just so fucking easy, almost like we weren't in a real relationship, she fucked with me just as long as she could show me off at school. And then, when I was 17, and had gotten tired enough of that Jessica chick, I had gone out with Lauren Mallory. The worst one of all, even worse than Jane in Seattle. Looking back, all those girls were so fucking easy, a whore from head to toe. Jesus Christ! No wonder I hadn't even had to think about a special way to ask them out, they had thrown themselves at me for sex, that was all. Except for Tanya, she had been clingy after our first time, no leaving me alone time any second of the fucking day; if she'd had her way, she would've lived in my house under my parents' roof.

And Bella… well, Bella Swan was completely different.

She had barely seen my way since that glorious night we had been introduced to each other. She had completely ignored me during that night; laughing and fooling around with her friends and the new people she'd met that night, except me, of course. Every other guy in the place had earned a look at their direction without fucking trying, one of her pretty brilliant smiles, a few words or even a conversation. And me? Nothing, fuck.

And as the asshole I was, I had tried to get her attention the worst possible way. Drinking, smoking, making up with some other chick. And she had ignored me.

Yeah, I had to accept it, I'd done it all to get her to at least just look at me, but I didn't achieve my goal, not that time.

But I had listened to every word she uttered, like it was the solution to the end of the world. Yeah, it would've seemed to me like the end of the world when the time a girl fucking ignored me came. And even if I did try to talk to her, she would just plain ignore or only whisper back an "hmm's" or "huh's" to me.

I could clearly remember my frustration that night.

_I almost pulled my hair out. I didn't know if I was fucking pissed off or frustrated at this girl for ignoring me or what._

"_So, Eddie…" fucking Emmett._

"_What the fuck, Emmie?" I growled at him, letting out my frustration on him. "I fucking hate when you call me Eddie, you know that."_

_Emmett raised his hands as if he were a criminal in front of a police. "Sorry, bro," he apologized genuinely. "What the hell is wrong with you tonight?" he briefly turned his head towards the new girl, as if knowing she was the reason for my grumpy attitude. Which I fucking hated, too. "You've been all pissy all night."_

"_Back the fuck off, Emmett," I warned him, I didn't want to hear about this._

"_Geez, Edward, that girl really got to you," Emmett yelled above the music, but not loud enough for the girls to hear us._

_I ran my fingers through my hair for the hundredth time that night._

_Because Emmett was fucking right, and there was nothing I could about it. She better looked my way one way or other. But she wasn't going to._

_And at that exact moment, no one better could have walked into my path. Oh, yeah, she'll do._

_Irina fucking Ivanova appeared._

_Exactly who I needed at that moment. She wouldn't care if I just wanted to fuck around for a while, and if at the end of the night, Bella wouldn't still look my way, I would just leave and fuck senseless this girl and myself until I vanish that fucking beautiful face of hers from my fucking mind. She wasn't that pretty… who was I kidding? There was a good fucking reason why I couldn't get her out of my head._

"_Now," I said, while standing up, my eyes on Bella, only her. Like I gave a fuck about anyone else. I wanted her to see what I was up to. "There's someone I want to fuck," I said it straight. And walked off towards Irina, who was leering at me now. I left Bella – proudly – with her mouth hanging open after I left known my plans for the rest of the night. And they didn't include her. Not my fucking fault._

_I walked over to where Irina was still eye fucking me, and I was kind of doing the same shit with my eyes, but I couldn't be sure. I had drunk a few beers, and I swear to God I was looking at Bella. So I shook my head a few times, I knew she wasn't there, waiting for me, like I would fucking love her to, to clear my mind and see clearly again._

_But of course, I would've preferred to see Bella standing in front of me instead of what I found._

_I only needed a few words to get Irina to do whatever the fuck I wanted. She had already started groping me, not caring at all the audience surrounding us. I didn't, either; there was only one person in my mind that I really hoped was looking in our direction._

_So I chanced a glance back, and to my fucking pleasure, she was._

_There was a spark in her eyes I hadn't seen before this moment, which I fucking loved. I smirked back at her, like telling her with my eyes what she was missing for being so fucking stubborn as to not give in to me. I knew she felt it too, the attraction. I mean, c'mon, there was no fucking way she didn't feel attracted to me, even if I wasn't her type… I was Edward fucking Cullen, after all, I was everyone's type. If she resisted me, was because most likely her little friends had told her about my reputation._

_Yeah, well, she was about to witness why I had such a reputation. Which I didn't give a fuck. I was the way I was, no changing from me just because of a fucking girl. She wasn't interested, well then I wasn't, either._

_I tugged on Irina's arm to lead over to our table, and then when I we got there, I sat back on the chair I was using before I left, and sitting Irina on my lap._

_Before I said or she said anything, I kissed her._

_And man did I kiss her. I imagined her cold passionate lips were her warm passionate lips, 'cause I was fucking sure she was more passionate than Irina. She was all sex, no more, which I wouldn't have cared at all if it weren't for Bella, who was witnessing my display. As all the others were. I could feel my brother's, Emmett, disapproval all the way._

_That didn't stop me, though._

_My hands flew to her hips, and then to the sides of her breasts. They were fucking huge, so plastic and fake, but they felt good. I imagined what it would feel like to touch Bella's. I bet they were completely hers, never touched by a scalpel to make them "better"._

_I imagined the body sitting in my lap, touching, and groping was hers. The cold and too-used hands touching my body in return were her little, warm and soft hands._

_I felt myself fucking reacting to my too-good fantasy._

_Irina moaned in my mouth when she felt the result of her touching, or so she thought. And then kissed me harder._

_I was getting tired of this._

_I knew she wasn't Bella, and my body seemed to know that, too. How? I had no fucking idea, since I had never touched Bella, so my body had no fucking reasons to miss her or to recognize what he didn't know._

_Someone cleared their throats in the same moment when I felt Irina's hand descending down my chest to where I most needed a touch right fucking now._

_I growled, and deepened the kiss, which was not a kiss anymore, was tongue fucking._

"_Edward! Stop that shit, man," Emmett was the one who had cleared his fucking throat, I guessed. He fucking needed to find a better use for it. A shame he couldn't get past first base with Rosalie._

_Irina broke the kiss, breathless and panting. Yeah, I wanted her panting for a whole fucking better reason._

"_Disgusting," I heard someone whisper, and I turned to find out it'd been Bella._

_She was glaring at me, and I just smirked harder. Your fucking loss._

Yeah, I hadn't been too good that night, and it had cost me quite a bit to get in her good graces after such a good first impression.

But I hadn't known in that moment, it was _our_ loss.

It had been a freaking ridiculous battle to get her to have a first date with me. It had taken me to convince her like three fucking weeks. And she'd said I had been lucky. Yeah, I liked to say we both had been lucky, she was reluctant to agree. Fucking stubborn.

But I fucking loved her just the way she was. If not, why would I have gone through all the hell I went just to get her to say yes!

"_C'mon, Bella!" my voice sounded fucking whiny. I did not do the begging thing, never. And here I was, begging Bella to fucking go out with me. Why was she so special? What did this girl fucking had that was driving me insane? One thing I knew for sure, she had rejected me, that was one fucking good reason. "It's just one night out. I won't eat you."_

_Bella had snorted. "You sure?"_

_She was so fucking confident about that. But she was right. I would devour her if I could, if she let me that was more accurate._

_Fuck, I hated this situation. I had no freaking idea of how to do this properly. I didn't ask a girl out since forever. They were always the ones who come for me asking for a date, or whatever they thought they were._

_And Bella fucking knew that._

"_I'm sure," I told her, anyway. "C'mon," I was using that fucking word too much today. "Just let me take you to dinner. We'll have fun," I couldn't help wiggling my eyebrows, and she smacked my head._

"_See?" she pointed out scornfully. "I knew I was right. Forget it, Cullen."_

_And she had walked out on me. Walked out! I was left gaping like a fucking fish. Karma was a bitch, I fucking knew that._

I shook my head when I remembered my first failed attempt at asking her out.

I had known right then and there she was fucking worth my time. I wasn't going to give up on her just because she had rejected me at my first attempt. I wasn't going to get tired, if I had to ask her out like a hundred fucking times, so I would. And I did ask her out like 15 times before she said yes. About fucking time. I had started to believe I was actually going to give up when she accepted. I had almost pulled her into my arms and kissed her the way I'd been wanting to since I first saw her. But I didn't, she would have fucking punched me in the face.

"_Jesus, Bella, why won't you say yes and finish all of this?"_

_Bella raised an eyebrow. "What 'this'?"_

_She was fucking playing with me._

_And if she wanted to play, so did I. I walked up to her, almost touching but not quite. Then, I leaned down and barely grazed her earlobe; I was rewarded with a shiver. "You know, we could be fucking in a better, more fun and more pleasurable way?"_

_She just shivered again, pushed away and turned around to leave. "Not yet, Cullen."_

Not yet, not yet, that was all I thought I was going to hear from her at the time.

I was fucking trying to remember something that could help me. Something to do and finally ask Bella to be my girl. Not that it was necessary, every fucking male sheep in this school knew she was mine. I've made sure of that. She was fucking hot and sexy and so desirable.

And truth be told, she wanted just me.

"_Get away from me, Mike," I heard her shouting weakly but with conviction._

_I hurried over towards the sound of her voice. What the hell was happening? It fucking better not be Mike Newton she was talking to._

"_Why?" he fucking was. "I know you want me, Bella. I've seen the way you look at me."_

_Bella snorted, and laughed mockingly. "Oh is that what you think?"_

_Mike didn't answer, at least not vocally._

"_Well, you know what?" Bella's voice was seductive. What the fuck? "You're fucking wrong, asshole. Now let me go."_

_I sighed in relief. That was my girl, well not yet, but will be._

_I walked faster to get to her voice, and then I turned a corner and saw her against a wall, being pushed by Mike and her body being touched by those filthy hands of fucking Mike._

_She spotted me, and silently told me to go on._

"_You bitch," he growled, pushing harder against her. She grimaced._

"_Get off her, fucker," I snarled and gripped his shirt, pulling him away from Bella and throwing him against the wall behind us._

_I went to him and pulled him up by his neck, he couldn't be breathing right now._

"_Leave him, Edward," Bella's voice asked me from behind. And I was distracted for a moment. It was the first time she called me by my name and not Cullen. But I wouldn't let this asshole to go without first leaving pretty fucking clear to not bother Bella ever again._

"_Now you listen to me, you fucking douche bag," I warned him through my teeth. He looked fucking scared, I bet he peed on his pants. "You ever think of touching Bella again, and I swear to fucking God I'll kill you, or at least I'll leave you to fucking walk in one leg."_

_Mike knew me pretty well, he knew I fucking didn't care about suing me threats or any of that bullshit._

_So he nodded quickly, looking fucking scared._

"_Good, now het the hell out of here," I kicked him away and turned to see Bella._

_She was glaring at me. What the hell was wrong with that girl? "You didn't have to do that, Cullen."_

_And we were back to Cullen._

She had been pissed at me, but I could see behind her glare a grateful note. So I let it pass. Not caring at all about her words, I'd do it again if I had to.

This girl was like no one else I've ever encountered. And I fucking loved it. She was different, she was a sweet challenge, and I was oh so glad to take her. I raked my brain again to find the key in my memories. There had to be something, anything I could work with.

"_Fuck, Edward," Emmett told me, after that incident. "Bella must be freaking pissed at you."_

_I nodded, but smiled, either way._

"_You gotta know that's not the way to get her," he whispered, sitting on his couch in front of the big Plasma on his living room. "That girl won't be easy, you must know that already," he threw a pointed look at me._

"_I fucking know that," I snorted. "Give me something of use, Emmett."_

_He rolled his eyes. "She's smoking hot, of course," it was my turn to roll my eyes. Like I didn't know that! I was no fucking blind. "Don't give me that look," Emmett growled. "I know she is, you know she is, her friends know she is, but she doesn't," I looked at him incredulously. That couldn't be true. "Yeah, believe me, that girl has no idea how pretty she is."_

"_You mean beautiful," I said before I could stop myself._

_Emmett smirked. "Right. You can't get into Bella's heart by being… _normal._ Something you're not. So I guess you're on the right track."_

And, no, she wasn't easy. But I had taken into good consideration Emmett's advice.

I hadn't tried flowers, post-its in her car, waiting for her outside of her classrooms, none of that corny shit. I hadn't insisted on going to dinner, due to the fact that was _normal_, like Emmett had pointed out. I'd learned she loved reading, she was majoring on English Literature, she liked comfy clothes, she never wore make-up – unless Alice played with her as Barbie Bella – and she didn't need it. She was from the small town named Forks, where I've lived. But her parents had divorced, and she'd lived with both for a few years before moving to Seattle. She was funny, and pretty damn smart, she was sweet and faithful, loyal. Her friends loved her and protected her. So I was in deep trouble by wanting her.

And all of that I had found about from her friends and mine, not from her. Which was such a fucking shame. But I convinced myself that what mattered was that I cared enough about her as to want to know her.

_I felt her before I saw her. I had been trying for 10 days so far, and so far nothing. She gave no sign of being about to utter those words I so fucking wanted to hear from her._

_She turned around a corner and walked straight towards me, but without realizing. She had her eyes hidden from view, her nose almost stuck to this book she was carrying in front of her face. She didn't even seem to be looking down at the ground she was stepping on._

_So I didn't move. I waited for her to realize I was there, looking at her. I mean, my stare must have been forceful. I wanted her to see me, to feel I was there. But she didn't, and she walked straight against me. She crashed into me, my chest feeling the warmth of her body, her stuff falling onto the ground with a "thud"._

"_Oh, sorry," she mumbled, trying to get out of my grasp. She hadn't looked up to see who I was._

_So I didn't let her. This was the closes I had been to her. And God, did I want to be even closer. Which would be fucking fabulous._

_She struggled, "What the hell?"_

_I smiled, and finally she looked up, so I grinned at her. "Hello, there."_

_She gasped, and struggled even harder. "Let me go."_

"_I knew you wanted to be this close to me, and it was you who came to me, you know?" I smirked down at her. She was so tiny, and fit in so perfectly with me._

"_Oh, shut up, you cocky dick," she demanded, glaring now. Fucking sexy. And she had no idea._

_I raised an eyebrow, showing off my best cocky face. "Thanks. I'll pass on that compliment."_

"_Let me go, Cullen, NOW," oh there it was her feisty side. And I loved it._

_I released her, remembering when she said the same to that asshole of Mike. I didn't want to be like him._

_She sighed, and stepped away a few feet from me. Then looked down at her books and bag on the ground in front of me. Deciding whether or not she wanted them enough as to get closer to me again._

_I saved her from her dilemma by leaning them and took them._

"_You want these or not?"_

_She eyed them carefully, and stepped forward. "What do you think, you fool?"_

_I smiled. No, she wasn't easy, but she was the best that could've happened to me. And I wasn't letting her go without fighting._

"_When are we going out?" I asked, not giving any signal of giving her back her stuff._

"_Today's not your lucky day, Cullen," she said and then snatched back her stuff so fast I didn't even realize it until she was walking away from me. Again._

Of course, next she was the one who found me. And not in my best moment. I had just received a call from Mom and she wanted me for the weekend back in Chicago. Emmett had already agreed, so I had no fucking chance of refusing.

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck," I whispered aloud. I was so fucking mad._

_I was going to lose like three days of chances to ask Bella out. It'd been 2 weeks and still nothing. She hadn't said yes, she was sticking to her stubborn attitude, but so was I._

"_You know," her sweet and sultry voice sounded from behind. "If you stopped swearing so much, I'd consider it."_

_I knew what she meant by considering it._

_I turned around and saw her standing with her hands on her hips. Oh delightful._

"_I'd stop," I said, raising an eyebrow to make it clear. "if you would with me."_

"_Oh, really?"_

_She fucking knew! She knew I didn't mean stopping the swearing, and she was challenging me._

"_I'm _freaking_ serious," I answered her, pouting a bit._

_She laughed, and turned to leave. "We'll see on Monday," and then she was gone._

I'd been grateful for Mom's insistence. She had given a good piece of advice.

And I'd decided I was so going to use it. Better than Emmett's fucking words. But I was most definitely not going to give her flowers.

"_So, what you're doing on the weekend?" she finally fucking asked me._

_But I was going to trust Mom's instincts. "Going out," I said as if it was the most obvious thing, which it was. I hadn't stopped going out because she didn't go out with me._

"_Pick me up at seven?"_

_Damn it. My Mom better be fucking right._

"_Sorry," I said, leaving by that moment. "Have plans already."_

_I didn't turn to see her face, but I have a fucking idea of her expression._

I smiled, remembering she hadn't talked to me for days. But yes, mom'd been right. I sent her the book she'd been reading when we ran into each other, or rather she ran into me. _Romeo and Juliet_, by _Shakespeare._

And I wrote every 5 pages or so like one or two words that completed a phrase at the end.

First part: _I am…_

Second part: _freaking…_

Third part: _waiting for…_

Fourth part: _you…_

Fifth part: _always…_

Sixth part: _When…_

Seventh part: _you are…_

Eighth part: _ready…_

Ninth part: _I will…_

Tenth part: _be…_

Eleventh part: _ready for…_

Twelfth part: _only…_

Thirteenth part: _YOU!_

I got a call from Emmett that same day, Rosalie had called him telling him Bella had been so thrilled after she read my message.

"_You freaking made it, sucker," Emmett yelled at me through the phone. I wanted to fucking punch him for almost leaving me deaf._

"_What you're talking about?"_

"_She read the book and the _code_," he whispered it as if it were a secret. "And she loved it. Rose just called me."_

And of course, I had immediately called Mom thanking her. She hadn't exactly told me what to do, but told me to search and find what would make Bella fall for me.

"_I told you, honey," Mom's sweet voice answered me. "Now go get her. She's a catch if she made this of you."_

_I laughed at that, 'cause she was right._

"_Oh, and Edward?"_

"_Yeah?" I was wary now, that tone was a scary one._

"_I want to meet her."_

I hadn't thought I would ever do something so cheesy, but I'd do it for her over and over again. I didn't fucking care if I seem whipped. I didn't care if I had to take a girl home to meet the parents.

I didn't care, because she had liked it.

I waited a few days, because in a few it'd be like three weeks since the first time I saw her. And I wanted her to want to see me. That could work to my advantage. And by Thursday, I went out of my apartment. I felt as I didn't need to go looking for her, like I'd just run into her if I was out. And so it happened.

I had been walking down the street where I'd just gotten a coffee, and thrown away the cigar I'd been about to light up – she hated them – when I'd spotted her.

She'd seen me at the same time, and smirked.

_God damn it! Couldn't she just give up? She was going to make me fight and struggle until she considered it enough. Well, I had been doing it for three weeks now, what were a few more minutes, or even hours? I never knew with her._

"_Hey!" I mumbled._

_She looked up at me, and smiled. "Hey."_

_I rolled my eyes, and she laughed._

"_What?" she asked innocently._

"_So, hum…" I didn't know how to do this now that it was easier. I wasn't used to easy with Bella. "You got what I sent you?"_

_As I didn't already know. Fuck, this was harder instead of easier._

_Bella only nodded, her eyes dancing with amusement. She was fucking enjoying this._

"_And?"_

"_What?" she fucking used again that fake innocent tone._

_I groaned in frustration. "What you think?"_

_She grinned. "I loved it."_

_About time she said it straight._

_She then bit her lower lip, and I was distracted. "God, you have no fucking idea how much I want to kiss you."_

_Bella didn't say anything, she just licked her lips in response._

"_Well…" I said when I finally raised my eyes to hers. "Morning Saturday?"_

_She frowned, she clearly didn't expect me to ask her out to have breakfast. But that was so not the fucking case. I didn't want to be her friend. But I was not doing normal, I was doing special._

"_Wait, what?" she mumbled incredulously._

"_Yeah," I said, and then pulled her into my chest. She gasped, but didn't fight with me. I smiled, thankful. I wrapped my arms around her, and leaned down so close to her face that I was almost kissing her, barely grazing her lips now parted, waiting, I could feel her warmth and her sweet breath entering my own parting lips. "But first this."_

_And I kissed her._

I groaned remembering the best fucking kiss I ever gave and received. I didn't know how I hadn't found her before. But I wasn't going to waste my time with anyone else anymore. It was just Bella now.

It all had been perfect ever since that same moment.

We had been going out for three months since then. Not officially, and Mom was getting desperate, she wanted me to take Bella to Chicago, but I hadn't even been to Forks with Bella's father, Charlie. And Bella would first kill me if we didn't meet her Dad first. So I had been stalling, waiting for the day when we would be official.

But it seemed like Bella was a little bit old-fashioned. I learned from Emmett who at the same time learned from Rosalie that Bella was waiting for me to ask her to be my girlfriend.

She wanted it to bad, she could barely keep her mouth shut and not ask me herself to be his boyfriend instead.

No need, of course.

I started walking, then. I was getting a headache for so much worthless thinking. Well, not much worthless, they were fucking awesome memories, but I hadn't gotten anything useful from them yet. I kept looking but I just didn't find anything. I knew there was something waiting to be found and used. Bella deserved any headache I got from thinking, just to come up with what she deserved.

Unique and special, or fucking awesome according to her standards.

I got to the Green Lane Park and saw all the people walking around, the children playing and running everywhere, heard the laughter and whispers and talks, the birds singing somewhere.

And then I saw it… and I had the most fucking awesome idea I could come up with.

* * *

**So! What did you think of it? Good? Bad?**

**I'm pretty nervous, don't know why, maybe because I like it so much.**

**Tomorrow, maybe, I'll update Bella's part.**

**Thanks for reading, and leave some love, please. If not, how would I know you want Bella's pov?**

**NOTE: BPOV is not a repetition of EPOV, it's the continuation of the same story but told from Bella.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**Here's the second part of this Two-shot... all BPOV! So, enjoy...**

******DISCLAIMER: ALL RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS AND PLACES ARE CREATION OF STEPHENIE MEYER, EVERYTHING ELSE IS OF MY OWN MAKING.**

* * *

**Balloons**

I'd been waiting for 15 minutes for Edward to finally decide to make his appearance. And I was getting tired. I was going to see him and freaking punch him for making me wait. If he decided to show up that is. I wouldn't put him past him to stand me up.

I shook my head, a little bit disgusted and disappointed at myself for having such thoughts of Edward.

He'd been nothing but nice and sweet and – yeah, a little bit of a curser – witty and amazing. Except for that first night when I met him.

I shuddered when I remembered the way he'd kissed that whore of Irina Ivanova. And the way he'd touched her. Of course, I also shivered remembering the way he'd looked at me the entire time.

He had been freaking playing with me. He knew I was attracted to him. And how could I hide it? He was freaking gorgeous.

I'd been so damn attracted to him since the very moment I'd seen his picture in Emmett's apartment, that day I'd gone with Rose to ask him if he were taking her to that party she wanted to attend to. Like she couldn't just call him, but she knew it'd be easier to just come face to face with him so he wouldn't be able to say no, like she was sure he wanted to.

So I'd sighed resigned.

As soon as I spotted that picture framed in a simple black frame, I knew I had a crush on the beautiful man beside Emmett.

He had been showing this big and playful smile on his face, his green emerald eyes shining with mischievous, the sun reflecting beautifully on his strange bronze-colored hair. He had been wearing a black shirt that snuggled to his chest perfectly, one of his arms had been wrapping Emmett in a playful hug while he ruffled Emmett's curly hair. I hadn't even bothered looking to Emmett's reaction.

"_Who is that?" I asked, without raising my eyes from him. He was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at him, but I found myself incapable of stop staring._

"_Who?" Rosalie asked, looking over my shoulder. "Oh, that's Edward. Emmett's brother."_

"_He's… hot."_

_Rose laughed. "Yeah, well, that's an understatement," she said chuckling. "But don't tell him that. You'll only make his ego grow even bigger. He's a man-whore, you could say. So don't come any close to him. He'll just want to fuck you."_

I had kept that in mind pretty much the whole damn time that night. Disappointed when I'd seen Rose's words were completely true.

I had left that club that night pretty much down. I'd been forced to see Edward leaving with Irina clinging to him every step of the way out of the club with his parting line pretty damn clear: _"If you'll excuse me, this girl here can't wait for me to fuck her ."_

Later he'd told me that he'd dumped her out of the club as soon as they stepped out.

I checked the time in my cell phone and any probable missing calls, now he was 20 minutes late and no missing calls.

"You're in deep trouble, Cullen," I groaned under my breath.

I started tapping my foot, and seriously considered standing _him_ up. I would have to just turn around and walk into my apartment, lock the freaking door and ignore him for the rest of the day and week if possible.

10 more minutes, I told myself, and then he'll see the fury. He'd seen nothing yet.

Saved by the bell, I thought sarcastically nine minutes later, when a beep from my cell phone pulled me out of my growing rage.

A text.

He sent a damn text. He was so dead.

_Meet me at Green Park Lane._

_Have a good reason, I swear. E._

I rolled my eyes. You better Edward Cullen.

I took my truck's keys out of my pocket and walked toward the truck waiting parked in front of my apartment. I hadn't really used it since I started going out with Edward, he always insisted on picking me out when we went out, and it was best that way; but to my utter surprise, he'd insisted on driving me around to my classes. I had refused profusely at first, but then he'd won me over with a very seductive and persuasive kiss, well a lot of them, actually.

While I made my way over to Green Lane, I remembered our first date.

And what a first date it had been! He'd blown me away. I hadn't known he was capable of being such a gentleman, and considerate.

I had been so, so disappointed when he told me he'd see me on Saturday Morning, never having imagined what he had in store for me, for us on our first date. And right then and there I'd known I was already besotted with him, and all of his facets, the arrogant ones, the cocky ones – which I loved, I had to admit -, the cheesy ones, even the corny ones, the sweet ones, the witty ones, all of them. He was better than I could've imagined.

And he'd changed, Rosalie and Emmett had assured me. Even Jasper and Alice, who were best friends of him.

"_How can you be so sure?" I asked, not believing a word they said._

Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice had ambushed me and took me to Alice's and Rose's apartment for an "intervention".

"_C'mon, Bells," Emmett said. "He's my brother. I know him better than anyone. He hasn't gone out with any girls, he hadn't fucked anyone. He hasn't drunk, and he's barely smoking anymore."_

_I paid attention, but was not really listening._

"_Great," I said unenthusiastically._

But, of course, being the stubborn I was, I had to make sure of that for myself. And I had to accept he did seem different. But I'd decided I was going to torture him a bit, and see for myself how badly he wanted to go out with me, or rather if he wanted as badly to date me as I wanted to date him. And he hadn't disappointed, so a few days later I found myself getting ready for the biggest surprise anyone had ever given me.

_I was so freaking nervous I didn't even know what I was doing. I skipped breakfast since it seemed like that was what we were going to do this morning._

_Damn him, after so much time insisting to take me out, and he wanted breakfast?_

_I dressed in a hurry, I spent like an hour last night deciding what to wear for this occasion. He didn't tell me where he'd take me. So I had no freaking idea of what would be best. I wanted to look pretty for him, sexy even, but it didn't help me the time of day. He was so going to pay for this. Not even a hint as to what we would be doing, or where. I figured it might be some random restaurant he liked to go to, or maybe a coffee shop. He didn't exactly say we were having breakfast, maybe just a coffee?_

_I groaned in frustration, and put on a red long sleeved blouse I had, and then put on a black sleeveless pullover, my favorite skinny jeans and my Converse. I decided not wear too much make-up, it was the morning after all. Just a hint of gloss on my lips, and a bit of mascara._

_I took a glance on the mirror, and was satisfied with what I did._

_I went downstairs and waited for Edward to come and get me. I got even more nervous waiting around for the time to come. Geez, I was almost pathetic. It was just a boy, oh but I was fooling myself, because Edward freaking Cullen was not just a boy. He was _the_ boy._

I'd been driving for five minutes, when I'd gotten another text from Edward.

I pulled over, and checked it.

_Meet you at Duck Island, E._

I rolled my eyes. Duck Island previously Swan Island.

He so wanted to make a big show of something. But, what? I had no idea.

I quickly typed a text back.

_Fine, I'm on my way, B._

I kept driving, then, and let the good memory of that day, especially, flood my mind while I got to Green Park, where Edward was waiting for me. I was kind of feeling the same nerves I felt that day right now.

_A knock on the door startled me, and I jumped to my feet. It was him, it had to be Edward. I looked down over myself one more time before I went and opened the door._

"_Hey, you," he greeted me with a sweet smile. I was taken aback for a moment, I wasn't used to sweet Edward yet. But I hoped I was going to have time to get used to it. And then I really looked at him._

_He was wearing some random green hoodie that made his eyes stand out, but they were obviously some designer clothing. Under his hoodie he had on a black shirt with some words I couldn't read, and jeans that clung to his long and lean legs. And finally, he wore sneakers, so I knew I chose well._

_How could he look so freaking gorgeous when he was wearing such plain clothes?_

"_Hi," I smiled, and stepped out. I closed the door behind me._

_Edward took my hand, and pulled me to him when we got to his shiny silver Volvo. I gasped and was silenced with his lips._

_He chuckled and reluctantly broke the kiss. "We better leave, or we'll never get there."_

_I smiled. "Is that so bad?" I smirked._

_Edward shook his head. "Not at all, but I really want to this for you."_

_And then we were off._

Freaking traffic, it hadn't been that late, had it?

I'd decided to call Edward to let him know it might take me a while to get to Green Park, and he hadn't answer. Instead, sent him another text.

_Might be late, sorry. B._

_Like immediately, he replied. It's okay. Will be waiting. E._

Meantime, my mind had started to flood with the memories. I'd felt that thrill in my stomach, butterflies flying around, while I remembered. I'd known right then that it hadn't been just attraction and jealousy what drew me to him.

"_We're going to Forks?" I asked incredulously._

_Edward turned to see me, incredulous, too. "You know Forks?"_

_I cleared my throat, "Oh, yeah… I was born there. But when I was like six my when my parents got divorced, my mom moved to Florida and I went with her. My Dad moved to Port Angeles, and I lived there the last 3 years before moving to Seattle," I explained, a little embarrassed, and I didn't know why._

"_Oh, right," Edward mumbled._

"_You?"_

"_Yeah, we moved there when I was like 15 years old," he said. I could've met him before. "And then I went to Seattle when I got in College."_

"_Of course," I answered, looking straight ahead._

_I was so stupid, why was I acting like this, all shy and self-conscious all of a sudden? He was going to freaking notice and start acting strange, too. I had to calm down and just be myself, as I'd been so far._

"_Hey, wait," I said, suddenly realizing something._

_Edward turned to look at me briefly before returning his gaze to the road._

"_You said we're going to Forks, what are we doing there?"_

"_Well," Edward whispered. "We're not going to Forks, exactly."_

I'd spotted the Park and groaned. I'd no idea why, but I'd been feeling more nervous and edgier as I'd driven closer to where Edward waited for me. It might have to be the expectation of what he'd been planning.

Dammit!

Why did he have to be so damn freaking… _perfect?_

But, I didn't wish him to be otherwise.

_Edward stopped a while later, that had to be a much shorter time than what it'd take me if I'd been driving. I was a little bit shocked._

"_Where are we?" I asked, and waited by his request, while he rounded the corner to open my door. He held out his hand for me to take it, and I did, stepping out of the car._

"_We're not there yet," he said, pulling me into him, and kissed me. "C'mon, let's go!" he pulled along with him into the woods, I noticed he was carrying a basket with his free hand. His arm was now wrapped around me._

_I looked up at him, and smiled. "Thanks, Edward."_

_He stopped, and said, "For what?"_

"_You didn't give up on me," I told him honestly. "And I didn't want you to give up on me. But I was so difficult. You could have anyone, why me?"_

_He grimaced. "I don't want anyone," and then he whispered lowly and huskily. "I only want you. You're ready, I'm ready, remember?"_

_I smiled, and stood on my tiptoes, so I could kiss him. He helped me by leaning down and pressing his lips on mine. And God was it magical to kiss him. I had never felt as I did when I kissed him, and this was barely the third time since our first yesterday. I didn't want to know how it'd be to be with him, to let him make love to me, _fuck me_ if he wanted to… what was I saying, I did want to imagine._

_I moaned, and Edward deepened – if it was possible – kiss even more, and groaned, pressing his chest against mine. His arms wrapped around my waist, his touching and memorizing my back, my hands were in his hair, pulling him to me and never wanting to let him go._

"_Jesus, Bella," he said panting when he pulled away. "We better keep going, or I don't know what we'll do."_

_I was still gasping, so I only nodded._

I'd finally stopped in a free parking space, it was too freaking away from the place I was headed. At that moment I'd been who was pretty much later than Edward. But started walking, either way. What was I supposed to do?

I decided to just look around while getting quietly and slowly to where he was waiting. I mean, he wasn't leaving. I knew he wouldn't do that. I laughed out loud, he'd done so many stupid things for me the past 4 months, and I loving him more… wait, what?

I shook my head, and better returned to my memories.

_Edward noticed I was getting tired and frustrated, and we had barely walked like one mile._

_So his next words took me by surprise._

"_What's your favorite color, Bella?"_

_I looked up at him, and smiled. "Green."_

_He smirked. "Oh, yeah? Since when?"_

_I blushed, obviously, but decided to be honest. "Since I met you."_

_Edward only smiled sweetly, instead of the smirk I had expected him to show me._

"_Mine's brown," he said looking straight into my eyes, and making me blush harder. I knew why his favorite color was brown, too._

"_So… English Literature?"_

_He continued, and I knew he was trying to make small talk while we got to the place he was taking me, which intrigued me._

_I nodded. "Yeah, I've always loved reading and stuff," I turned to see him. "You?"_

"_Medicine School," he said, and to be honest, it shocked me a bit. "My Dad's a doctor, so…"_

"_Right," I said, and decided to ask something myself. "First kiss?"_

_He laughed out loud. "You really want to know that?"_

"_Why not?" I asked him back. "I'll tell you mine, too."_

"_Okay," he nodded. "I was 13, and it was with a girl named Tanya," he shuddered at the end a little, and I frowned._

_Luckily he didn't see me. "15, his name was Seth."_

"_Mountain or beach?"_

_I scoffed. "Mountain."_

"_Me, too," he said. "Going out to party or staying at home reading a book?"_

_I sighed. Really? "You shouldn't have to ask that one."_

_Edward laughed. "I know. Staying at home reading a book, correct?"_

"_Correct, and you?"_

_He scoffed. "You should know that. Partying, though I do enjoy much more often than you think of a good book."_

_I nodded. "Blond or brunette?"_

_This was a tricky one, I knew, but I wanted to know so badly. Edward stopped abruptly, and turned to see me, his eyes glinting with amusement and something more hidden in those pools of green._

_He pouted, "Guess?" he whispered so seductively, low and raspy that I had to close my eyes for a moment. Next thing I felt, were Edward's warm and soft lips grazing over mine so softly it was barely a kiss. "Brunettes," he said, kissing me deeply and leaving me breathless._

Damn, damn, and damn again. I was going to get a massive headache if I didn't get there quickly. And I was getting a bit – well, honestly, a lot – frustrated at Edward for making me do this. He could've called me time ago and saved all of my frustration and a bit of rage against him. But, no, he had to do things the hard way, as usual.

And then I was damning him again, because as much as things were difficult, he made me fall for him, and I was pretty darn glad he did.

_We had been walking for like an hour, and I was starting to get impatient and freaking hungry. Edward had told me we were pretty close, so I was really, really trying to be patient and wait._

_But oh was it worth the wait when we got there!_

_We stepped together, hand in hand, into this beautiful meadow. There were flowers everywhere, they took my breath away, I couldn't look away for a very good five minutes. Taking it all in. The colors, the textures, the sounds… they were mesmerizing, almost overwhelming, and to feel all of this with Edward by my side, I found myself unable to describe how incredible I felt._

"_You like it?" Edward asked, grazing my earlobe with his lips; I shivered, because I hadn't even realized he was that close._

_I nodded. "It's beautiful."_

_With my hand still in his, he tugged at it and started walking to the middle of the meadow. "Come," he said, and we were there, he placed a blanket on and then sat down placing me between his legs._

_I sighed contentedly._

_He took out a few contents, and I started open-mouthed._

_I turned to look him in the eye. He had to be kidding me! How did he know, I had no freakish idea._

"_What?" he asked, genuinely confused._

"_Jelly butter and peanut butter?"_

"_I know you like it," he said so matter-of-factly he left again gaping._

_Then, he took out some bread, and some strawberries, apple juice, a few plates and cups. And I was left astounded. To anyone else, it would've seem stupid, my reaction. But I didn't care. All of those things were favorite of mine for breakfast, and I hadn't told him anything, and he knew! I was starting to get skeptical, and thought about asking Alice or Rosalie if they'd told him what to bring. Or maybe I was being paranoid, and Edward had really been paying attention. I mean, I knew what his favorite breakfast was, he preferred a bowl of Cheerios than an omelette, he preferred orange juice than milk, he preferred a slice of melon than one of papaya. I knew all those things without him saying them to me, what wouldn't he know, either?_

"_This is really nice," I told him, snuggling against his chest when we were finished. "Thank you. Best first date ever."_

_I felt him smile then heard his chuckle. "Glad you think so. That was my main goal."_

"_Yeah, well," I whispered, turning around to see him, and kissed his neck. "You succeeded."_

Okay, I had been on a rage since the very drop of sweat I felt when walking towards Duck Island. Why the heck did he have to choose such a far-away place?

Not even my memory of our first date calmed me down. And it had been a perfect one, he had blown me away with his details and desire to make it perfect and special, and he had done so well, I couldn't believe I was so lucky. I couldn't believe I'd found such a perfect man for me. Because he may not be perfect, but he was for me.

I had also been glad I'd seen his picture before and had a warning before meeting him. I would've fallen for him that same night and we could've had sex, a one-night stand and then he would've forgotten me and I would've been heartbroken. He had fought for me, he had felt more than just lust, and he'd proven me that he was worthy of a chance, so I finally gave in. I had to be honest, I wasn't going to last much if he kept going with all those details and the innuendo we threw at each other every time we met.

I smiled broadly, he was the best thing that had happened to me ever, and I wasn't letting him go.

My bad mood forgotten for a moment.

Until I felt the hot again, and the sweat dropping down my face, neck… I tried to wipe it away, but wasn't very successful. And then I was mad again.

_I needed to exercise a little bit, so I decided to take a run to the park. And darn, there he was. Why did he always appear out of thin air everywhere I was?_

"_Are you freaking stalking me, Cullen?"_

"_You wish, Swan," he fired back, his eyes raking all over my body. And I damned Alice for buying me this outfit, but then thanked her silently. I wasn't telling her that, of course._

"_What are you looking at?"_

_He smirked. "What?"_

_I didn't believe for a second his innocent tone, and he was staring at my cleavage._

"_Don't play fool, isn't it enough to do it on a daily basis?"_

"_Ow," he mocked being hurt. "You like it, so you don't play fool."_

"_Huh," I snorted. "Again, you wish."_

"_I wish we've been working out _together_, that's fucking different," Edward whispered all huskily, his eyes once again running all over my body. "It'll be so much more worth it, and we'd enjoy it. I mean, that body doesn't need exercise, but good fucking sex. I can provide that."_

_He talked too much sometimes, and I wish, I really wish I could say yes. Every single freaking time._

"_In your dreams, Cullen," I responded, not letting myself show how he affected me._

"_Every night," he said using that tone of his, a crooked and freaking sexy smile on his gorgeous face. "So much that my bed is too lonely and my hand too tired."_

_I gasped, and then trotted away. I felt wetter at that moment than before finding Edward._

_Darn him and his piercing green eyes._

I had finally made it to Duck Island, but saw nothing.

I sighed exasperated, and fished my cell out of my pocket, dialing Edward's number, but he beat me to it.

_Look ahead, E._

My head snapped up, and I saw this little boat getting closer to where I was, and I gasped. Because Edward was coming my way, in _that_ boat, and it was blue and there tons of letters painted all over it. I couldn't see what they said across this distance, and then as I looked up at Edward, I gasped once again.

I took my hand to my mouth, trying to hide the shock expression on my face, and then the big grin that I couldn't help but feeling.

I took off my sunglasses, and though they left me blinded for a few seconds, and felt my eyes starting to well up, I didn't take my eyes off the amazing man who was coming my way. I couldn't believe my eyes, but it was there.

Finally, when the boat was close enough for me to see what the letters on the boat read, Edward pulled some strings and then a big kind of blue blanket flew away and into the water, but I was distracted by the most awesome sight my eyes could ever hold, leaving me breathless once again.

Because all of a sudden, dozens and dozens of balloons went flying away, but before they could get too far, I saw Edward holding his arm out up, and like this thing straps, it was like the image of a guy selling balloons in a park, except that Edward looked like someone who belong to the movies.

I was speechless, and my heart was on override.

He really looked like he belonged to a movie, not the real world, not to me. He was grinning hugely, his eyes glinting, his hair reflecting beautifully the sun on his bronzed hair, he looked almost like an angel.

The boat parked on the dock, and Edward climbed off, walking directly towards me. And by the time he reached me I was gaping.

"What…" I spluttered, because I couldn't find the words. "What are… when… how did you… what… what is this, Edward?"

God, finally a coherent sentence.

And then I noticed his t-shirt. And my eyes almost rolled out of my sockets.

_BE MINE… AS I'M YOURS!_

I stared at the letters embedded in his green t-shirt like I couldn't really read the words there, like I couldn't understand what they said. I was a bit confused, and it showed in my face.

He only grinned wider, and pointed up to the balloons he was holding down.

I looked up, and then gasped out of surprise.

They were like… 10 dozens of balloons of different sizes, colors, shapes and they all had some phrases imprinted on them.

_I like you! You're hot! I'm into you! You're beautiful! You're my world! I want you! I need you! I'm yours! I love you! You're perfect! I'm made for you! I cherish you! You're awesome! Let's stay together! Let's love! I adore you! You make me crazy! I'll always be with you! We fit in!_

I couldn't take my eyes off of the all balloons… and then…

I looked down, my eyes huge.

"What you say?" he asked me simply, his eyes so green they took my breath away, his face so expectant I couldn't let it down, his smile so perfect I smiled back.

_Be my girlfriend?_

There were two balloons at the front, and I stepped forward and kissed Edward.

He kissed me back in earnest, and I moan and tugged at his hair. This the most awesome, spectacular, and all I could think of anyone had ever done for me. I felt like the luckiest girl alive.

I reached out, slowly opening my eyes. I could see the two balloons I was looking for, and kept kissing Edward with all the passion and desire and… _love_, I had for him.

I finally reached the cord I wanted, and pulled the balloon down.

And then I broke away from Edward, he looked at me confused, and I tried very hard to look serious; he hadn't noticed the cord in my hand.

"Please, say something, Bella," his voice shook just a bit.

"About what?"

He frowned, but pulled another cord, and it was the prettiest balloon I'd seen before.

But when he reached it, and pulled it down so I could read the words, I gasped. It was a perfect copy of the meadow he'd taken me three months ago, and the words _"Be my girlfriend?"_ could be read.

I pretended to think about it, and then pulled down my own balloon.

Edward noticed, and looked up, before releasing all of the balloons, and went flying all the way to the sky. He pulled me to him, kissing me deeply and hungrily.

And when he released me, I mumbled, "Yes, yes, yes," throwing myself at his waiting arms once again.

He kissed me, then…

When he pulled away to catch his breath, he looked deep into my eyes, a strong emotion making them more overwhelming than what they already were.

"I love you, Bella," he said so softly and gently, I almost cried.

Jesus! We had barely been going out for three months, and was telling me he loved me already!

I knew now that in this pretty same instant, I was the luckiest girl ever to have the pleasure of finding love this way. I knew without a doubt what my answer should be. I felt it in my bones, making me shake with the feeling inside me.

"I fucking love you, too," I whispered fiercely and he laughed.

I shut him up by pressing forcefully my lips to his, and responded just as forcefully. Kissing me like he'd never kissed me before. I felt like fainting at any moment.

"You swore?" he asked incredulously when we pulled away, but were still pressing into each other.

I winked. "Well, I just said, what the fuck?"

He smirked.

Yeah, and I thought again. What the fuck? He loved me, I loved him. Who cared if he cursed or not, he loved it when I cursed, too. So…

What the fuck?

* * *

**:)**

**Thanks!**


End file.
